I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electrical energy production. In particular, the disclosed system and associated methods relate to the field of converting the mechanical energy generated from the motion of a body of water into electrical energy.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
Waves contain vast amounts of mechanical energy, and converting the mechanical energy from waves into electrical energy is a challenging but potentially very rewarding task. Electricity production from wave energy provides a method of clean and cost efficient energy, which is becoming increasingly relevant as the current energy crises expands.
Many methods of alternative energy production are known in the art, for example solar and wind generators. Generally speaking, however, existing wave energy generators are less effective and more infrequently used than their solar and wind counterparts. Existing wave energy conversion systems generally involve tethering a floating apparatus to a generator apparatus affixed to the ocean floor. As the waves move the floating apparatus vertically, the mechanical energy is transferred via gas or fluid-coupled systems to the generator apparatus.
Existing wave energy conversion systems are large and difficult to construct, presenting problems of both cost and practicality. As previously mentioned, many of the existing wave energy conversion systems involve tethering a floating apparatus to a generator apparatus which is secured to the ocean floor, a difficult and costly process in itself. Not only is this type of system difficult and costly to build, it also poses a safety hazard in that large and dangerous mechanical processes are engaged under water, and thus outside the vision of passersby. Therefore, to avoid dangerous contact with passersby, the systems must be constructed far from shore. This not only exacerbates the cost of the system, but also does not entirely solve the problem of underwater collisions. These systems further complicate, and become more costly, because the means of extracting electrical energy employs complex gas or fluid-coupled generator systems. Additionally, these systems are not designed to accommodate and employ preexisting structures, thus they must be constructed and mounted from scratch.
The present invention is directed at eliminating, or at least reducing, the effects of the shortcomings of the prior art systems as described above.